Don't day you love me
by zumiez2002
Summary: Arthur remembers even though he says he doesn't. He can recall everything, his touch, his kiss, everything. But its no use thinking about useless middle school antics now, he is a jaded adult there is no time to think about them, and bout him. He didn't even know what love was back then, so what he felt for Alfred F. Jones wasn't real, right? USUK
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey! So heres the dealio my friend just got to busy for this account so she gave it to me! You can read more about it in my bio. A few notes, english is not my first language so some things might not be right, and for that i'm so sorry! This will be mainly usuk with sides of spamano, gerita, pruaus, and franada, but mostly usuk. There will be side stuff like AmeriBel and Fruk for story purposes.

It was the five of us back then, the 'Fearsome Five' as Feli liked to call us. . We were what you would call a cliche i guess, we had all the personalities you would see in the main group of actors of some teen movie. First there was Lovino Vargas the definition of a good cup of coffee , bitter and Italian. Lovino was one of those people who cursed like a sailor, and always had a scowl plastered on his face. He would most likely cuss you out if he didn't know you or trying to scratch your eyes out, but he had a great fashion sense and was a god at futbol and he just happened to be my best friend. Next in our band of merry men was Feliciano Vargas, Lovi's twin brother. The two were practically polar opposites while the elder twin was an feisty ball of fire, Feli was a cheerful entity. He enjoyed painting, and drawing, and pretty much anything to do with pasta. Though he wasn't much for academics he made up for it with his looks, making him the 'pretty' one in the group. Mathew Williams would be third in line i suppose. The canadian boy was shy to say the least, was quite and kept to himself, but when he did talk everyone stopped to listen having a sorta hypnotic effect on people, but once he shut his mouth he went un-noticed once again. I honestly don't remember how he became part of our click, all i know is one day he was kinda just there. Matt was extremely smart, he always got his work done, and took on the task of keeping all of us in line dubbing him the 'mom of the group. Finally I introduce to you Roderich Edelstien, the 'Leader'. Roddy was prim and proper kid from Austria, who took no shit from anyone. He was a piano prodigy, known for his spotlight pieces he got at school gatherings, but he was also know for dating and being promiscuous. He always had our backs, and lead fearlessly , he was everything i aspired to be.

And then there was me. Arthur kirkland, A.k.a the 'book worm'.

I was the one that was always opening, closing, and or reading a book. You could say i was a quite kid but that wouldn't exactly be true, I was the kid who spoke my mind when something was bothering me, or the teacher made a mistake on the bored AGAIN, but i was no Roderich. No, I was Arthur Kirkland, the kid you payed to your English homework. The kid who sat out in P.E because he had 'shin splints'. The boy who moved from the UK and had a pretty cool accent. I wasn't athletic like Lovino, or anything special looking like Feli. I wasn't wise like Matt, and i defiantly didn't had Rod's leadership skills. I was just plain old Arthur, the approachable one, the one that answered everyone's question about my best friends. I wasn't much of anything to be honest, and i liked it that way. I was the kid who everyone kinda knew and would share a smile with once in a while, nothing less then average, and nothing over average

That was until i met him.

None of that matters now of course. I am an adult, a contributing member of society, a mature jaded gentleman that navigates the work world. I'm cunning and street savy,and the certainly don't need a significant other. Why would I? I work for the most successful law firms in New York. I am one of the most praised and respected defense attorneys among the east coast. I dont have time to waste on old child hood memories that concern them...that concern him. I have things to do, places to go, people to see. i have clients to keep out of jail, money to collect,and secretaries to yell at. If only I could get out of bed.

HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA

The alarm clock blare in my ears making me jolt, sun rays stream through the curtains. Everything about this morning to tell me to get up and be productive, but my body tells me to stay in bed. I groan once again as if the morning god will somehow care and let me sleep in, but alas I'm left with silence and a splitting headache. Slipping my leg over the side of the bed i attempt to stand, only to be stopped by a pain shooting up my back side .

"Bloody hell!"

I plop back down on the edge of the bed to relieve the pain. Today was gonna be one of those days. One of those days where the the little monster came out of its closet. 'Stay with me, no ones gonna miss you for a day' it would say, or 'its not like anyone is effected by your work, no one cares trust me'. And no matter how much i would try to ignore it the beast would curl up on my shoulder and laugh. On those days i wouldn't go away no matter how much i begged it to. I was my burden, my baggage, my worst enemy.

"Hey babe"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sleepy voice, and arms wrapping around my bare torso. 'oh yeah' I had forgotten about him. It was Trevor, no ah it was Terry, maybe Th-, never mind it started with a t. He was the one to blame for my back pains. My face start to blush at the thought of last night, the memories of what he had done to me, what I had done to him. His grip on my neck loosen as he gets of the bed. I look over to see the muscles on his back ripple, he really was a looker.

" I had fun last night, just what i needed" the man said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hm" I replied laying down once again.

"If you ever wanna fuck again just shoot me a text, i wouldn't mind having your sweet ass again" he continued.

I rolled my eyes, why must Americans be so crude? Always coming and going so loudly, swearing, and drinking, yet charming the pants off of anyone they saw fit, Rather annoying if you ask me. The sad part is I fell for these qualities time after time. The confidence, the power, the money, it attracted me every time, like a moth to flame. All of them with their 'swagger' and 'finese' made me want to punch them and fuck them at the same time . I loved using them for my own pleasure, and they would flock to me by the hundreds. There are many perks to being a powerful man, money, and a good shag included.

I heard the bedroom door close, whatshisname's foot step growing fainter. It was time to start the day no matter how much the little creature called, I was a king that needed to speak with his subjects, and no amount of wallowing was gonna change that. Making my way over to the shower, I stop at one of the parallel night stand on either side of the bed. Mystery name man had left his card and a ripped open condom package on the small desk. Next to these item were ticket stubs from the movie we had went to. I had been a film on the pop star Beyonce other then that i have no ideas what went on in it, there really is no room to focus when you have a tongue down your neck.

Thinking about it know that was the first movie i had been to in a long time. I remember going to them with my mates all the time in middle school. We would always spend all our money on candy and popcorn, and occasionally meet other boys there. That is where I first got to know him...

Alfred F. Jones

A\N Im sorry this was so short, i promise the next chapters will be longer. As a side not a lot of the start of this story will be flash backs and explaining al the main cast relationships. I really hope you enjoyed this, and i'm so sorry for my english mistakes. This story means a lot to me for personal reason and i hope you like it, and reviews are welcomed with open arms


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

I sat in the lunch room with my head buried in a book, attempting to drown out the screams and hollers of my classmates. It was like this everyday at Theodore Roosevelt Jr High; kids would yell and make obscene gestures, and the staff would threaten to give out detentions but never follow through. Of course the five of us mostly kept to ourselves as we would joke, talk, and discuss middle school politics.

The cafeteria was shaped like a large rectangle with a small room off to the side where students would get their lunch. Dull grey tables where set in rows spanning across the room making it look like a book shelf of sorts. At the start of the year Roderich had pick a table off to the far right of the room claiming it as ours, and that's where we sat every day. The other students didn't dare sit at our spots unless they wanted an ear full from our fearless leader

In the middle of the room sat the popular kids, a.k.a the 'pops'. They were at the top of social hierarchy pyramid at THJHS, they pretty much rules the school, setting clothing trends, app trends, and pretty much every part of todays culture. There where two tables they had claimed as their own, one was for the males of the pops, and the other was for the girls. They would throw food at each other and play the dating game known as 'Oreo' in a poor attempt to flirt with each other. If I being totally honest, they annoyed the hell out of me.

Putting down my book i look up at Feli, he's explain the difference between different kinds of pasta to anyone who will listen. Lovino is getting pissed with his phone as he dies once again in Crossy Road. Matt is sparing absently at the popular kids table, while Roderich texts furiously. There's a quirk in his eyebrow meaning either he's got some good gossip or he was getting news about a piano recital . I went back to my book, knowing my ear would be filled with some piece of information about the pops or the latest trends.

"Guy! we're going to a movie tonight!" Not even a sentence into a paragraph, Roderich exclaims happily.

"Yay! We haven't been out in forever, I was about to ask if we could go to the mall!" Feliciano joyfully laughs and claps hid hand together. Lovino just rolls his eyes and agrees. Matt nods indicating that he's in, I guess that just leaves me.

"And when did this come about Rod?" I ask raising my eye brow waiting for an answer.

" Well I was talking to Gil last night and he and Antonio said it would be cool to come to a movie with us. They said that our groups could go together, he talking with Francis and Alfred as well." He replied looking down at his phone again.

I furrowed my brows, a movie with Gil and his gang? But they were 'pops',what would they want to do with us. This made me excited and un-easy at the same time.

HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA

After the last bell of the day my classmates gushed out of classroom doors sweeping me along with them. I made my way to the back of the school where the the bus pick up resided. I clutched the straps of my book bag tightly in my sweating palms. They day was hot and muggy sending other kids running towards buses and sir conditioned cars, but no I. I was headed to bus 427, the cross country bus. Yes, i know what your thinking, Arthur Kirkland a runner? Well that answer to that question would be yes, i was a cross country runner, not a very good one, but in fact runner.

Mum had always been worried about my health, saying I was gonna wither away only living on my books, tea, and Sherlock. To put her at ease i joined the Cross country team. I never hated running and there was not hitting or throwing of a ball, so i figured why not give it ago? They only had us run three times a week and there was no extra conditioning required so i found it as a way to relive stress, and relax.

I made my way across the front green toward the giant yellow bus.

" Hola! Arthur Amigo como estas?" I felt a hand clap against my back, and a familiar spanish accent filled my ears .

" Just swell Antonio. How about you?" I answer giving hims small smile. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was an immigrant from spain, like most of the residence of TRJHS he had moved her e from a different country. He was on the taller side and had deep tanned skin, with curly brown hair and emerald eyes .Though the spaniard was a pop we were good friends. We sat by each other in computers, and where open yelled at by the teacher for talking to much. He was currently dating Michelle one of my other friends and another member of the cross country team. He often tried to set me up on dates, or complained to me when he and Michelle had issues. His cheery disposition made it hard not to get along with the guy, when he wasn't being a git.

" Bien bien! I'm totally excited about the movie tonight, Gil's bringing a load of cash to get Taco Johns and churros~"

" That sounds cool, I don't mean to be a bother but what movie are we going to see? Rod didn't exactly go into detail" I asked, I wanted to get at least a little information on this whole sha-bang before agreeing to anything.

" Oh! ah i think Francis said 'If I Stay' it had the chica from Kickass in it" He said scratching his head.

"Alright, thank you love". Just as I say this the bus driver honks his horn making Antonio sprint for the bus me following close behind .

HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA

I arrived at Jordan Creek Mall around six o'clock. Mum had dropped me off on her way to the genius bar in the Apple store, I honestly had no idea why the woman still tried, she was horrible with computers. I walked over to the movie theater arcade and sat myself at one of the tables. Roderich had made sure everyone was aware of the designated meeting spot and reminded us a total of fifteen times where it was.

Looking down I went over my apperance in the slick shine of the table. Not that it matters what I looked like! It was just, you should always look your best when going into public! At my flat I really didn't have time to fuss over clothing, so I had hoped in the shower and threw something over my body. I had chosen dark wash trousers, and a form-fitting light green t-shirt. I had put a gray beanie over my shaggy blonde hair to hide the fact that he was still drying. Even though I wasn't much to look at, i took pride in my looks like a proper Englishmen should. My green eyes glinted against the surface, I hadn't done to bad considering timing.

" What are you staring in too a table for Arthur, books not enough?" I looked up to see Roderich standing in front of the table smiling.

" Well if you were here one time like you told us to be I wouldn't have o entertain myself" I banter back, making us both laugh.

"Whats so funny guys?" The twins and Matt walked up to the table, taking a seat next to me a Rod.

"Nothing important really. Anyways since we're all here why don't er hit the food court? I heard they just put in a cake kiosk!" The brunette asked. We all nodded in agreement knowing how much the Austrian loved his sweets and would throw a fit if we didn't get there fast enough.

" The guys will be here in about twenty minutes, and I'll"

Roderich stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes staring at a group of teens about our age standing in front of and ice cream shop. We all looked in the same direction, except for Feli who was trying to lick his elbow for some reason. I recognized those kids! It was Alfred's gang and they were with some pop girls. Great, just bloody great. I looked back at my Austrian friend to see he had a grimace on his face, as he watched Gilbert the Albino trouble maker, and stoner flirt with the pop for Taiwan named Mei.

Rod's intense flare must have provoked something because Alfred turned to us and dazzling, shit eating smile, making me want to fall to my nees. He made a thumbs up motion towards Bella, a busty Belgian girl, and the leader of the pops. It would take an idiot not to see he was trying to impress her and get our approval of them together at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the guys had noticed us by now and made walked over to where we stood.

" Hola amigos!"

"Bon jour, how are you lovelies doing today hmm?" Antonio and Francis greeted. Our group groaned at Francis's that french frog needed to know when to quit! Just the sight of his long blonde hair and anphibian face mad me want to punch him in the face!

"Hallo Princess, hows my little lady today" Gilbert slipped his way between Mathew and Roderich, slipping a place as snow hand around the brunettes waist. The Austrian just made a 'humph' noise making it clear he wasn't having any of it. This only made Gilbert try harder nuzzling his face in to the others neck.

"Why don't you to get a room. Like damn!" Lovino scoffed, swatting Antonio's hand from his hair which the spaniard had attempted to braid.

I chuckled at my friends until I felt a weight lifted off my head. I whirled around to see where my beanie had fallen off, only to see Alfred with a smug smirk and one hand swinging my hat to and frow. I bolted toward him in effort to grab the piece of clothing only to be left empty handed as the blonde had sided stepped.

"ALFRED!" I screeched, making him double over in laughter.

" If you want the hat back you'll have to come get it darlin'" He teases throwing in the air and catching it with ease. I lunged and almost fell on my face but catching myself in just laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature Jones" I snorted at him, but he didn't seem to be listening. The American was to busy slipping MY hat onto his own hat. To say he looked good in it would be an under statement, not that i liked him or anything! Buy you have to be blind to say Alfred F. Jones was unattractive. With his short wheat blonde hair, and cow lick that refused to lay down. His tanned skin, and toned muscles for playing American football. Kakis barely contained his leg muscle, and black untucked button down gave him a neat but casual look.

" Oh come one Artie get a stick out of your ass! I look hot doncha think?" He grinned.

" Like i said to Rod and Gil come see the movie or get a room!" Lovino yelled from the ticket booth, that hey had somehow made their way to whist Alfred and I's battle.

I blushed deeply at the comment, and jogged over to the ticket stand.

HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA

Once we made it inside the theater we all took our seats in the front of the theater. And just guess who I got sat by, goddamned Alfred. His theigh pressing up against mine, making me glad it was dark so no one could see the faint red dusted across my cheeks. Al didn't seem to mind though, I could make out his smile through the darkness. This put me at ease, if he was comfortable I was Comfortable, not reason to make an awkward situation out of nothing right?

That was until and ten minutes into the movie when the American leaned over and whispered into my ear.

" Isn't he hot?" His hot breath cascading across my skin , as he pointed to the mail lead 'Adam' on the screen.

"Y-yeah I-I guess" I replied shakily. No one outside of the group had ever talked to me about other boys before. Of course every one at school knew i was gay, for christ sake everyone was either gay, lesbian, or bi their and it was never a big deal, and Alfred was no different. It just startled me some that the most popular guy in school was talking to me about BOYS.

"Yeah, that whole punk thing is SUPER SEXY, that Mia isn't so bad either I can go for quite and smart to" He said into my ear, making the words quite and smart stand out. What was that supposed to mean?! Was he flirting with me?! His leaned closer to me leaning into my war once again.

"So tell me Art are you a pitcher or a catcher?" His voice husky and dripping with suductive intent.

"Alred! Thats hardly an appropriate question! My sexuality is none of your buisness, besides we are far to young for that!" I half whispered half yelled, making the others shush me. Alfred just let out a soft chuckle, and turned his attention to the movie. To my ammusment his composure only lasted about twenty more minutes, as he broke down into a bawling mess ad result of movie event. He had pulled my beanie over his eyes over his eyes in attempt to hide his tears, mumbling about how 'Mia and Adam were mean't for each other' and 'this was so un manly' and my personal favorite 'this totally wouldn't happen in MLP'

I looked around to see the rest of the group in similar state. Matthew and Feliciano where a watery mess, both of them holding each other and sobbing hysterically. Lovino sat to the right of me trying to hold back tear but eventually breaking down ranting about his ho good ex Lars and how Adam is so much better. Antonio had pulled the strings of his hoodie so tight you could no longer see his face, but the slight shaking of his head let e know he had broken down two. Francis had scooted to the edge of his sear and held his hands in prayer position to his mouth, and single tear escaping his eye. At the very end Gilbert and Roddy sat, eyes glued to the screen as tear after tear streamed down their faces.

In their defense the movie was quite sad. The main characters little brother had just died, and she was in the process of losing the rest of her family. And even though all of this was happening tears just refused to leave my eyes, I felt sad but I could't cry. So not know what to do i comforted the others with very little result. Alfred clung to my tight, as I mused as the fact that the star quarter back was bawling over a chick flick. Though at the same time my heart warmed, right now i wasn't boring Arthur, I was the boy Alfred F. Jones was clinging to for dear life, and for some reason that made me very very happy.

 **A\N Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I know its a little slow and it was a bitch to write. I really don't know about this one and sorry for my mistakes! Im in the process of getting a beta right now so the mistakes should be cleaned up soon. Again so sorry! Just to be clear Alfred is bi, and just for the sake of the story they have all come out. Umm other then that I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next time. comments are always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

*Flash back ends*

The warm beads of water cascade down my back side, making my shoulders relax. It doesn't matter if your a stock broker on Wall Street, or a lawyer, stress relief is key or you'll combust into blood and guts. At least thats what they tell me. The shower is always a relaxation method for me, so i made sure to spare no expense on this item when re-doing the bathroom. It was my safe haven, a place where i could think and practice my case arguments. A space where stress melted of my shoulders. I didn't have to think or remember, I could just...be.

Like pre-teen Arthur was.

Clouds of soap float off my form, making me clean of grime and the stench of sex. I sigh in content as i reach for the shower handle and slowly turn the water to a halt. Wrapping a towel tightly around my waste I step onto the cold tile floor and walk over to the mirror. The fog distorts my image making me smile a little. I remember how the simple things like this used to give me pleasure, like the little swirl the barista would always give me in my coffee foam, or the way my wellies would squish when i got water inside them. Childish I know, but those time seemed do much easier. Back then there was no such thing as a court of law, no judge to make the final verdict, no late nights batting eyelashes at strangers.

Back then there was only us, only me, only him.

*FLASH BACK*

" Toris, Yao, Ned"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Si! or theirs no point in playing!"

"Fine. Ummm... I guess marry Toris, shag Ned and kill Yao because i would prefer Ivan not killing me." I say and sign as Antonio doubles over in laughter. It was 7th period computers, the last class of the day, and somehow the spanish git had gotten me to play the idiotic game known as 'kill,bang, marry.

The rules where fairly simple; one person would name three people and the other would pick one to kill, one to shag, and one to marry. Though the game was for a lack of a better word 'rachet' as my class mates would say, it was a good way to pass the time . We'd often play it when the class had free time, or when Mr. Hallows became a bore. After all we both had A's and he never seemed to notice.

" ok Antonio my turn." I smirk thinking of all my choices. I stayed away from his girl friends name because it would make him feel guilty, or say something rash about her. Michelle was sweet but she could get a bad case of the green eyes monster when she wanted two. Antonio would always say he was going to marry Michelle, saying that he could just shag the third person i had named. In turn i would always roll my eyes and tell him thats not how it worked.

"Belle, Lovino, and...Adela" I decide and pretend to type so no one sees whats going on.

" Kill Adela, bang Belle, and marry Lovi " He replied quickly and typed something. He bit his lip telling he was starting to feel guilty. That was the first time he had played the game whole heartedly since he and 'Chelle had gotten together.

I raised an eyebrow at him, making his tan skin turn tomato red and his hands fly across the key board faster. It wasn't often that the spaniard slipped out of his cheerful attitude, but when it did it alway worried me.

"Are you ok love? You seem troubled"

"I-I'm ok, its just I think I'm having second thoughts about me and 'Chelle. She's been flirting with other guys ya know y it makes me muy triste." His head fell and he frowned, something he never did.

" Maybe its time for you to move on mate. She obviously doesn't seem to appreciate you " I suggest, though i'm the last person on earth to be giving relationship advice. I just hated seeing him so sad and forlorn. Michelle was my friend also, but I was Antonio's 'wingman as he put it , and that meant he needed to be put first. I placed a hand on his back trying to sooth him.

" Is there anything I can do to help?" I offer not knowing what else to do. Roderich always told me that ukes should be more empithetic, but I had not bloody idea what that meant. Love had never been my thing, so making it up as I went was a common for me.

Antonio brightened at my offer, and started smiling once again. 'Oh shit' I thought, I had probably gotten myself into something bad.

" Actually Arthur, Al and I were gonna head to Francis's casa after escuela. Francis mentioned something about inviting you and think about how much fun it would be with you!"Antonio said excited clapping his hands together.

"No way in HELL am i going to that frogs house! I would rather pledge allegiance to Alfred's USA boxers the go to that snail eaters house!" I screech at him. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the Frenchmen, let alone in his house !

" But Arthuuuuuuur!" The Antonio whined, making his eyes large and jutting out his lower lip. 'Damn those eyes!' I cursed myself and shook my head. There was no way I could say no to that face.

 **HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA**

Francis Bonnefoy was not a rich kid, but he was an only child which meant he got everything he desired. Unlike I who grew up with four older brothers, and had to share practically everything. The frog was a capricous, idiotic, bastard, who had no sense of personal space whatsoever. He was honestly the most insuffrable tosser that i had had the displeasure of meeting, and yet i was sitting in his bedroom watching Gilbert and Alfred lip sink 90's songs blaring on the radio.

The Albino had stood up on Francis's kingsize bed, getting ready to canon ball into a pile of pillows that Antonio had curled up under and was peeking out at his whole situation was quite interesting to say the least, and to be perfectly honest I was actually enjoying it. Alfred yelled to Gil to wait for him at he messed with the knobs on the radio. A familiar riff started to sound from the box,making the blonde stop in his tracks and turn to Francis.

"This song dude."

"BRo this song is sooo gay, un-awesome!" Gilbert shouted from the bed.

"Gilbert mi amigo YOUR gay" Antonio said under his pile of pillows.

"What song is it anyway" I had no idea what they where squabbling about and I made this situation even more confusing.

Gilbert and Francis gasped at me, and Alfred just rolled his lyrics belted out of the machine and the American did something I thought i would ever see in my life, he began to sing.

"Can't explain all the things that you're makin' me feeeel,

My hearts in overdrive and your behind the steering wheel!"

His voice was low and gitty as he picked up Francis hairbrush (don't ask) and started using is as a mic. Walking around the chair the frenchmen had taken a seat in he continued to belt out the tune. My hands twitched as he swung his hip teasingly to match the music.

"Touching you,

touching meee,

touching you,

god your touching me!"

Dancing around the room as the tempo picked up, he got onto the bed and flopped into the pile of pillows, sending Antonio into a fit of coughing and spanish cursing. I realized I was smiling like an idiot, and it seemed that Alfred had noticed to because he was making his way over to, grinning and swaying his hips. Before I could react the git had pulled me out of my chair, and was making an attempt to force me to dance! The song was now blaring as Francis had turned it on blast, jumping around with Gilbert.

' I belive in a thing called love,

JUST LISTEN TO THE RYTHEM OF MY HEART !

Theres a chance we'll make it now, we'll be rockin' till the sun goes down,

I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE!"

I finally gave in and started to sway rapidly as Al grabbed my hands and winked. I obviously couldn't see my face but it was with out a doubt red. The guitar solo made Gil and Antonio go into a intense are guitar contest, soon turning into and all out brawl. Alfred of course just laughed and smiled, a deep warmth spread through my stomach as he look back at me, His blue eyes dancing in the light, he began to sing again his voice bold and full of emotion.

"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour of the daaaay! You got me in a spin and everything is A.O,K!"

I couldn't get enough, his voice was like the sun and thunder mixed in one harmonious melody.

"Touching you"

He slipped his tanned arms around my waist.

"touching meee!"

He stepped closer.

"touching you"

Our lips almost touching.

"God your touching me!"

His mouth broke into an even bigger smile as he back a way and joined the others in a frenzy of jumping. And at the top of their lungs they shouted;

"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALL LOVE

JUST LISTEN TO THE RYTHEM OF MY HEART,

THERES A CHANCE WE'LL MAKE IT NOW

WE'LL BE ROCKIN' TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN"

Dramatically Alfred slip on his nees, similar to a rock star, and laded a few inches for my feet. He grabbed my had making me blush once again, and belted out the last line strong and clear.

"I BELIVE IN A THING CALLED LOOOOOOOVE! WHOOOOOOOOOO, GET DOWN" In a flash his lips touched my hand leaving me breathless.

Had he done what I just thought he did? Did the great Alfred just kiss me? I mean it was on the hand but- my mind was running wild. why would he- with me- he just. I could finish a single thought! The jock, the pop, the future boyfriend of BELLA for gods sakes had just kissed my hand! Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing but that was- that was... I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF THAT!

I watched red faced, and wordless as Alfred and his friends jumped wildly around the room. I had never believed in a thing called love, i had always found it stupid and tedious, that was until Alfred F. Jones that is.

 **A/N Hey Guys! Im actually not zumiez, she is currently at a summer camp as staff. she has asked me to up load this chapter on her behalf and to deliver this note to y'all!**

 **'Im so sorry I haven't updated sooner, sadly theres are no computers I can get to out here. I had this chapter ready to go a while ago but I never got it published. I'm really un sure about this one , and is kinda short. I hop you enjoy it though! I'm planning to be back in a week or to and them updates should become more regular. I was not able to get this to a beta in time so im sorry for my mistakes, and it just to hard to give another person instructions when your 400 miles away,and have bad connection! Anyway thank you for reading, and reviews are always welcome!'**


End file.
